My Heart Will Go On
by Lady of the Dark1
Summary: I Don't like the story but since I'm being paid to post it I thought why the hell not!!!!!!
1. Prologue:Galatea

Disclamer: I own not any characters, they are of the creation of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien! I did however create my own characters Love, Joy, Hope and Galatea! They are like my children!  
  
Summary: A tragic love story about Legolas and Luna. Galatea, Love, Joy, and Hope are servents in the palace of Mirkwood, all a personal sever to a royal family member! But what happens when things start getting very strange around!  
  
By:  
~*Lady of the Dark*~  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
~*My Heart Will Go On*~  
  
  
  
~*Prologue: Galatea*~  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Miss Galatea Ophelia, was an elf. An elf working for Prince Legolas, most she-elf would be pleased to be his personal slave! Gala didn't mind it that much, she had only been working there since this morning, infact she hasn't even seen the prince, more or less even speak with him!  
But she do plenty of that when the time came.  
  
Well, Gala was a very beautiful elf. A lot of other she-elfs envied her, because everytime male elves where around her, they didn't want to leave her side. In her opinion, she was beautiful, but nt as all the others that lived in Mirkwood! She had dazzling deep blue eyes, like non of the others, and black hair, which no other elf in Mirkwood had a rarely even seen, it was not shimmery nor shining, it was but a dull black, but very beautiful and exotic. Thats partly why all the guys swoon over her.  
  
They also consider her beautiful judged by her body. There were many differences, most women were very slim, even though Gala was her bosom were noticeably fuller and larger than anyone elses. And her waist and hips were more shaply than the other she-elvs!  
  
Now, how did she come to be the prince's personal servent you ask. Well, Luna was very sick her last few days, and dissapeared into the woods! No one has seen her since. Then the king had called out for a messenger to find a new servent for his son. And they found her in the House of Elrond, Lord Elrond was quite displeased, shre was the best help he had. But he soon got over that.  
  
Life was half way easy for her, but sometimes the whole world seems to be against her! She loves helping people but they don't show her the respect that she needed. So, that's why she dose not back talk her masters, because she was almost beaten to death over it before. She was working with a king from a mortal race, and he mistreated her badly.  
  
After, Elrond found this out he personaly had her come work for him. He was very pleased with her, for she did the work faster than any other.   
  
Gala was lying down in her camber, she had just been given a tour of the palace. Since the prince was away there really was nothing for her to do. So, she thought about what she'd be going, she never was a "personal"  
server before, and really never gave it a second thought. Except for now.  
  
Would she get free time? Was the prince nice and respectable or was he rude and bitter? Many questions she would ask herself, hard not having a family, she thought sometimes. She was orphaned when she was just a few hundred years old. And a mortal woman found her in the forest near where her mother died.  
  
Her father on the other hand was killed before she was even born. Orcs got hold of him and killed him slowly torturing him until he was dead, even when he was dead they still beat him just to make sure he was actually dead.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Now, enough about her lets get to the story!  
  
A/N: I hoped you like it. Sorry it ws so short but it was just a prologue. Got a question for you!  
  
Q.   
You know its there but you can't see it,  
  
It makes a sound but you can't hear it,  
  
It warms you but you can't feel it,  
  
WHAT IS IT?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
My Heart Will Go On by: Celine Dion  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far wherever you are  
I believe that the heart dose go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart dose go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
******************************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. The Prince

~*~My Heart Will Go On~*~  
By :  
~*~Lady of the Dark~*~  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One: The Prince  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gala, was looking out the window of her chamber. The beautiful sky outside, the sun was shining very brightly despite the fact that it was very cloudy.   
  
She was sitting on the edge of her four post bed, and had a leather bound book opened in her lap. In the book were beautiful drawings, of fountains, rivers, water falls, and of elves! She turned to the last page, in was blank. It seemed to be the last blank page left.   
  
She took out a peice of coal, and started tracing the sky outside, looking back and forth, until she was finished. A lovely picture of the sun and its surroundings!  
  
Closing the book, she slipped it under her bed. Finaly, she stood up, she walked to the door and opened it. Taking a last look at the sun she left the room, and closed the door with a snap!   
  
~*~Galatea~*~  
  
  
'This is the most beautiful place I've ever been in' I thought to myself. I walked down the corridor, and looked out of a large window, I was very high from the ground. Even if I was to fall out of the window! I wouldn't mind this place is like heaven! I started walking again.  
  
' Since the prince was not around,'I thought, 'I had now as free time. So,why not look through the palace!'   
  
I looked down a corridor, no one was a round, so I walked through. Painting, such as I had never seen before, the art work, so detailed. Fountains, springs, and waterfalls! All so beautifully well done.   
  
I was very good at art and painting, but whoever did these has to be the best round. All the colours, and the shadows. I would love to paint someting so great that it could be possibly  
hung in a palace such as this! It would be a dream come true.  
  
"Excuse, me but are you Miss Galatea?" someone said.  
  
"Yes! I am Galatea Ophelia" I answered. I did not know why she wanted me or who she was a that matter.  
  
"You will need to come with me. Your master the Prince has returned home!" she told me. I followed her, but not knowing where we were going, as to if were going to see the prince or what was going on.  
  
We walked down many, many, stairs and corridors. Trying to remember every sigle turn and twist, but finally I gave up to much work for how many turns there were. At last, the strange woman stopped in front of a door, it was engraved with elvish words, which read:  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
PRINCE of MIRKWOOD  
  
Bestows Here  
  
  
'I wonder if this is Legolas' chamber' I thought, 'Duh, it say "bestows here"' a vouice in my head said.   
  
'Would you stop with the vouices!' I said or actually thought it. I think I might be going mad I talk to myself, aloud and inside my head. I have these weird dreams all the time, too. But lets not talk about that.  
  
"Miss Ophelia, this is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood" she said, intentionally emphasizing words like Legolas, Prince, and Mirkwood.  
  
He was sitting in a hand carven chair, "Hello, Miss...?" he said, standing up. I was guessing that wanted to know my first name.  
  
"Galatea" I told him in a faint vouice!  
  
"Beautiful name, after a moon, is it?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, one of Jupiter's moons!"  
  
He embraced my hand in his and kissed it gently. I slightly pulled my hand away. I curtsied, before him, but he waved his hand as to stop!  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it!" the woman said leaving. I did not know what 'I'll leave you to it' meant and if she was even talking to me!  
  
"Goodbye, Love" Legolas said waving his hand.  
  
I wonder what he meant by 'love'!  
  
"Won't you sit down?" he asked.  
  
I nodded my head, I really don't have any clue to why I did. As I sat he came back to his own chair so that he could face me.   
  
He surveyed me, like he could see my thoughts. 'I don't like this,' I thought, 'I wish that he'd stop!'  
  
As I thought that, like he could read my mind he stopped and looked out his window.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't k-know, my lord" I answered him. Not knowing where you're from, I don't think that I should have said that!   
  
"Why, don't you. Were you born, in Mirkwood?" he asked again. His questions were starting to really annoy me.  
  
"I just don't know, my lord. I've never known, sire!" I was now very angry, I mean not at him, but at myself, for not knowing my own birth place. I guess it showed on my face, because he stopped. I really didn't intend on that happening!  
  
~*Legolas*~   
  
  
She's angry with me I can tell, this always happens. I always have to ask questions like that. I should have stopped, this is exactly what happened to the last servent. I just kept on asking questions, and she left. ' I really hope she dosen't leave.' I thought. My father wouldn't be too happy!   
  
"Well, umm...where were you..working last" I asked breaking the erie silence.  
  
"At the House of Elrond, I was his cook" she said, I could tell she wanted to be back at the House of Elrond. Almost all the girls in the cottage would give anything to do anything I told them. But I don't think she was one of them!  
  
'Maybe she is just really shy,' I thought, 'no prabably not she just dosen't want to be here.'   
  
"Is there anything you need my lord?" she asked me. This time she was looking me in the eye unlike before, just staring at her feet.  
  
"No, you may go back to you room, if you like" I told her. I knew she wanted to leave but she didn't. She just sat there.  
  
"I'd rather stay here," she said, "I'm afraid I'd get lost trying to fing my way back. And then I'd have to come back later." She look a little confused. I guess Love decided to bring her the long, way.   
  
"Miss Ophelia, Love, didn't by any chance bring you up any stairs now did she" she look even more confused, she tilted her head to the right, as to show bewilderment.  
  
"Yes, several! Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, your chamber is just down the corridor, and to the left." I told her laughing.  
  
"But why all the stairs and corridors!" she slightly yelled, I don't if she was yelling at me or just yelling.  
  
"Everytime someone new comes to work here, Love, always dose that"   
  
"But why? And why Love" Galatea asked me. I surely thought Love would tell Galatea her name. But it seems she didn't so I would have to!  
  
"Love, is her name! And she dose it for fun, like a joke. I guess?"  
  
"Why would she have a name like 'Love'?"   
  
It seemed she wasn't angry about what Love did. Now she wanted to know the name! 'She is like the wind,' I thought,'firce one miniute calm the next!'  
  
"Most of the workers here have names like hers! Love, Joy, and Hope! I don't particulary like them myself." I explained.  
  
~*Galatea*~  
  
  
'Why on earth would they be named after emotions.' I thought. 'I'd better not risk it and ask!'  
  
"Well, then if my room is only down the corridor and to the left! I'd better be off." I said, giving him a weak smile and leaving the room!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued........  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Q.  
  
Eliminate all the days of the week except for  
one, and to be forthright about it, this day is  
NOT the day after Sunday or the day before  
Wednesday, and it can't be that Satuday is  
tomorrow, nor can it be that Saturday was   
yesterday, and it most certainly couldn't be  
two days before yesterday, and while we're at  
it, let's eliminate Thursday. So, what day is  
it?  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, its longer! I am a Riddler so I ask you these questions! I will update quicker if a person answers it correctly, or I get more that 5 reveiws every chapter! Oh, and chamber is like their bebroom!  
  
Another question:  
  
How do you like my writing skills?  
_______________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
